A biochemical assay for circulating endotoxin is being developed in order to investigate the pathophysiology and consequences of gram-negative bacillary sepsis. Quantitative analysis of beta-hydroxymyristic acid, an important constituent of the lipid A moiety of endotoxin, is being pursued by implementation of gas chromatography-mass spectrometry.